Leddie for now and always
by Happybee13
Summary: This story takes plave after Loren and Eddie get back from New York. Will they stay strong together? Yes! Though times may be tough in their life they will get through it together. Or will they... O o? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone... I hope you enjoy this story! Please R&R after you have read it.  
This takes place after Eddie and Loren get back from New York**

*** Loren and Eddie are at the airport getting off the plane**

**Eddie's pov**

Eddie: You did so great last night Lo!

Loren: Aw. Thanks Eddie. Oh and Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah Lo?

Loren: Um... Well as you know while you were "gone" I well, um, was staying at your house, so would you mind if we went to your house so I could pack up my stuff?

Eddie: Yes I do mind.

Loren was shocked by what Eddie had said.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because I don't want you to pack up your stuff.

Loren: What are you saying Eddie? _(Loren says that with a smile on her face.)_

Eddie: I want you to move in with me. _(Eddie is has a smile on his face a mile long.)_

Loren: _ (Loren jumped up and down and then gave Eddie a hug.)_ Really?!

Eddie: Yes. I love you with all my heart Loren Tate and I would like you to move in with me.

_(Eddie kiss Loren on her forehead.)_

Loren: Aww... I love you to!

Eddie: So will you move in with me?

Loren: Yes!

Driver: Miss Tate and Mr. Duran you're limo is here.

Eddie: Okay thank you.

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ I am so happy that Loren is moving in with me! I love her so much. She has been there for me since we met. I really do love her. And she loves me for me, not for what I can do for her._

**Loren's pov**

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ Omg! Eddie Duran just asked asked me to move in with him! I love him so much! I have to text Mel! She will freak out when I tell her!_

Loren: I love you so much Eddie!

Eddie: I love you to Loren, and I am so glad that you love me for you and not what I can do for you.

Loren: Aw! You are the sweetest! Hey why aren't we driving with everyone else?

Eddie: Well they all took another limo so we could have some alone time.

Loren: Well I like the sound of that!

_(Loren kissing Eddie on the lips which quickly turns into an intense makeout session.)_

Driver: We are here Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Thank you.

_(Loren and Eddie walk out of the limo and head into the lobby.)_

Eddie: Hello Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: Hello Mr. Duran. It's nice to have you back.

Eddie: _(Eddie looks at Loren as he says this.)_ It's nice to be back. Oh and Jeffrey?

Jeffrey: Yes?

Eddie: Can you have another key made for Miss Tate?

Jeffrey: I would be delighted to.

_(Eddie and Loren are now in the elevator on their way up.)_

Loren: I still have to talk to my mom okay Eddie?

Eddie: I know. _(He gives Loren a kiss on her forehead.)_

Loren: Why don't you come over for dinner and we can talk about it with her than.

Eddie: I would love to.

_(Eddie and Loren walk out of the elevator.)_

_(Eddie unlocks the front door and just stares for a minute.)_

Loren: Eddie what's wrong?

_(Eddie then picks Loren up over the threshold wedding style.)_

Loren: Eddie what are you doing? Put me down!

Eddie: Welcome home Lo.

_(He then puts Loren down and they start making out.)_

_(About five minutes later Loren pulls away.)_

Loren: Hmmm... I sure like the sound of that. Oh, I should call my mom and let her know you are coming over for dinner.

Eddie: Okay.

Loren: I'll be right back.

Eddie: Okay.

_(About five minutes later.)_

Loren: I called my mom and she said that she and Max were going to go out for dinner, but we join them. So I said yes.

Eddie: That's fine. _(Eddie smiles.)_

Loren: What?

Eddie: Oh nothing. Just thinking about how wonderful you are.

Loren: Well I sure don't want to discourage that!

_(__**Two hours later**__ Eddie and Loren are getting ready to go to Rumor.)_

_(Loren is wearing a short strapless yellow dress. The top part is tight and the bottom is flowing. She is also wearing black pumps.)_

_(Eddie is wearing a plain black button down shirt and white skinny jeans.)_

Eddie: Wow... Loren you look great!

_(Loren blushes.)_

Loren: You don't look half bad yourself.

_(Eddie laughs, so does Loren.)_

Eddie: We should go.

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: Do you want me to drive?

Loren: I thought Eddie Duran doesn't drive himself anywhere! _(She says jokingly.)_

_(Eddie laughs.)_

Eddie: Eddie Duran doesn't, but Eddie does.

Loren: Eddie are you trying to tell me something? Do you have a split personality? _(Loren says this joking.)_

Eddie: Very funny, but you know what I mean.

Loren: Yes I do.

_(Loren goes and walks up to him and gives him kiss and starts to deepen it and then runs out the door to the elevator.)_

Eddie: Very funny Loren. _(He yells, and then he chases after her but gets there just as the door to the elevator closes.)_

_(Eddie takes the next elevator down and when the door opens he see's a smiling Loren.)_

Eddie: You're a very funny person you know that right?

_(Loren walks up to him, now her arms are around his neck.)_

Loren: Yes I know. Now you can give me a kiss.

_(Loren and Eddie just stand there kissing for about three minutes until Loren pulls away.)_

Loren: Eddie we have to go!

Eddie: I know.

_(Eddie and Loren walk out hand in hand.)_

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? R&R so I know! Until next time...**  
**  
Did you like it? I know it's long. I will try to write either daily or every other day. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, you are reading my story. Please review and rate! I like to know how I'm doing. **

**Recap: ****_Eddie: You're a very funny person you know that right?_****  
****_(Loren walks up to him, now her arms are around his neck.)_****  
****_Loren: Yes I know. Now you can give me a kiss._****  
****_(Loren and Eddie just stand there kissing for about three minutes until Loren pulls away.)_****  
****_Loren: Eddie we have to go!_****  
****_Eddie: I know._****  
****_(Eddie and Loren walk out hand in hand.)_******

Story: 

**Eddie's pov**

**_(Eddie and Loren have just arrived at Rumors.)_******

**_(Eddie and Loren were on their way into Rumors.)_******

Loren: Eddie I forgot my phone in the car, but go on ahead without me okay?

Eddie: Are you sure?

Loren: Yeah. **_(Loren gave Eddie a quick peck on the cheek.)_******

Eddie: Okay I'll see you in there.

**_(Eddie walks in and finds Nora sitting by herself.)_******

Eddie: Hey Nora! Where's pops?

Nora: Oh he is in the bathroom.

**_(Just then Loren walks in and find Eddie talking.)_******

Loren: Hey mom!

Nora: Hi honey.

Loren: Where's Max?

Eddie and Nora: Bathroom.**_ (They both said it at the same time._****)**

**_(They all started laughing when Max came back.)_******

Max: I see you all started the party without me! **_(He says jokingly.)_******

Eddie: Yeah Pops we sure did. **_(He said jokingly to.) _******

Loren: Let's order I'm starving!

Eddie: Yes! Loren Tate brought her appetite!

Loren: Well this one is a healthy one. **_(Loren says jokingly.)_******

Eddie:**_ (Eddie just groans.)_**** You don't need to listen to Kelly.**

Loren: Well it is true Eddie I do need to stay away from carbs!

Eddie: No you don't! Look at yourself! You are already beautiful! Eating some carbs won't change that.

Nora: He is right Loren. And what does this have to do with Kelly?

Loren: Well Kelly wants me to stay away from carbs for a little while.

**_Eddie's thoughts: Loren does not need to stay away from carbs. Kelly is already changing her. Loren is already very skinny. She does not need to lose weight. Or do stuff that could make her lose weight, like staying away from carbs._******

Nora: Loren honey you don't need to stay away from carbs.

Loren: I know mom, but I am trying to listen to my manger. She knows what's best for me.

Eddie: Well Lo in this case I don't think she does. She is outta her mind if she thinks you need to lose weight.

Loren: Well whatever. Can we talk about something else.

Max: Sure. So Loren how does it feel to almost be done with highschool?

Loren: Oh it feels great. I have my finals next week, and I graduate next Saturday.

Nora: Yeah I bet you can't wait to get outta there.

**Max: Do you have any plans for the summer besides working on your music? **

_**Eddie's thoughts:**_**_ This is it. This is the right time to tell them. I gently gave Loren a little squeeze on her leg to let her know that I think it's time. _******

Loren: Well I do have one plan.

Nora: You do? I thought you wanted to just work on your music?

Max: Nora let her finish. So what is your plan?

Loren: To move in with Eddie. **_(Loren looked up and smiled at Eddie as she said this.)_******

**_(What she had said left Nora and Max speechless.)_******

Loren: Are you okay with that mom? I mean Max is moving into the house so it would've been awkward...

Eddie: Pops you never told me you were moving in with them?!

Max: I'm sorry, but I haven't had the chance.

Nora: Lo honey are you sure that this is what you want to do?

Loren: Yes mom I am sure. I am doing it weather or not you want me to because I am eighteen, but I would rather have you're okay.

Nora: I'm fine with it as long this is really what you want to do.

Loren: Yes I am totally sure. I love Eddie with all my heart. **_(Loren turns to Eddie when she says this and smiles, but she sees that Eddie is unhappy.)_******

Loren: Eddie what's wrong? (**_Right after she said that she saw the reason why Eddie was the reason was on the way to their table.)_******

Person: Hello. It's funny running into you guys here.

**_(The person is now standing right behind Eddie's chair.)_******

**Eddie: That ****_(He points at the person.)_**** is what's wrong******

Ohhh! cliffhanger! hehe! Who is the person? Who do you think it is? What's going to happen? Please R&R! I will try to post another chapter tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Did you like my last chapter? Well anyways... I hope you enjoy this one...**

Recap: Loren: Yes I am totally sure. I love Eddie with all my heart. (Loren turns to Eddie when she says this and smiles, but she sees that Eddie is unhappy.)  
**Loren: Eddie what's wrong? (Right after she said that she saw the reason why Eddie was the reason was on the way to their table.)**  
**Person: Hello. It's funny running into you guys here.**  
**(The person is now standing right behind Eddie's chair.)**  
**Eddie: That (He points at the person.) is what's wrong**

**story:**

Jackie: Hello.

Loren: Hi. Jackie right?

Jackie: Yeah.

Eddie: What are you doing here Jackie?

Jackie: I was looking for Chloe.

Loren: Well I am sorry, but we don't know where she is.

Jackie: I didn't think you would. I just came over to say hi.

Eddie: Okay well bye.

Loren: EDDIE! That was really rude.

Jackie: No it's fine. Bye ya'll.

Loren: Bye Jackie.

_(Jackie walks out of Rumor.)_

Loren: Eddie that was very rude of you.

Person: Good job Valley girl keeping my mate in check.

Eddie: Ian! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Cabo!

Ian: I was until two days ago. I stopped by your penthouse to see if you were there, and when you you weren't there I guessed you would be here.

Eddie: Yeah. Do you want to go back to the penthouse. I mean if that's alright with you Lo?

Loren: Yeah that's fine.

Ian: Okay mate.

_(The three of them left Rumor. Ian took his own car.) _

_(At the penthouse.)_

Loren: Eddie I'm going to go upstairs and start on my homework okay?

Eddie: Okay Lo.

Loren: It was nice seeing you Ian.

Ian: You to love.

_(Loren went upstairs to do her homework.)_

Ian: Since when did she start doing her homework here? Or in your bedroom? _(Ian raises his eyebrows even though he is pretty sure he knows what's going on.)_

_(Eddie gives him that knowing smile.)_

Eddie: I asked Loren to move in with me. And she said yes!

Ian: Well congrats Mate. How about we celebrate? Go to a bar and get drinks?

Eddie: As much as I would love to... I don't want to leave Lo at home by herself.

Ian: Aw come on mate. You can bring Valley girl with us.

Eddie: She is only eighteen Ian. And her name is Loren no Valley girl.

Ian: So? I bet she has a fake I.D somewhere...

Eddie: Ian she isn't that kind of person.

_(Loren is in the hallway and can hear all of this.)_

Loren: Than what kind of person am I eddie?

_(Eddie jumped when he heard Loren._)

Eddie: Uh. You're a sweet, loving, caring, and calm person who doesn't really like partying.

_(Loren joins Eddie and Ian on the couch. She is now sitting on Eddie's lap facing him.)_

Loren: Maybe we can make a rain check for next Sunday night Ian?

Ian: That sounds fine love, but don't you have school on Monday?

Loren: Nope. I graduate next Saturday.

Ian: Very cool. Well I better be heading off.

Eddie: Are you sure Ian?

Ian: Yeah.

Eddie: Okay. Bye see you on Sunday.

Ian: Bye mate. Bye love.

Loren: Bye!

_(Ian leaves.)_

Loren: So now that we are alone at last, what do you want to do?

Eddie: I think _(He leans down.)_ you know what I want to do.

Loren: Oh yeah?

_(Eddie and Loren start kissing which turns into a very very intense make out session.)_

_(After about 20 minutes of making out Loren pulls away.)_

Loren: Do you want to watch a movie Eddie?

Eddie: Sure. Why don't you go pick one out while I go make us popcorn?

Loren: Okay.

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ I thought Loren was going to tell me she is ready. I love Loren so much. More than she will ever know. I am not going to pressure her though. I will admit that I am a little disappointed... Well never mind. Loren is waiting for me._

_(Eddie pops some popcorn in the microwave and pours it into a bowl.)_

_(Eddie is walking into the living room.)_

Eddie: Find anything good?

Loren: Yeah. Do you want to watch either Journey 2 or Sinister?

Eddie: I didn't know you liked horror movies.

Loren: I don't, but I think you do because you own a lot of them.

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ I know I am going to regret this._

Eddie: What if we watch a chick-flick? I picked the movie at the hotel so now it's your turn.

Loren: Um. Okay. How about we watch the notebook?

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ He is gonna hate me. I am going to torture him so much! I should scream at the parts were Ryan is shirtless. _

Eddie: Ugh fine.

Loren: Really?! Wow you must really love me.

_(Loren and Eddie get to the part where Ryan is shirtless.)_

Loren: AH!

Eddie: What's wrong babe?

Loren: RYAN IS SO HOT WHEN HE IS SHIRTLESS!

Eddie: Loren.

Loren: Shh not now. I am trying to watch Ryan being shirtless!

Loren: Eddie I am just joking. You have a WAY better six pack than him.

Eddie: Yeah I know. _(Eddie gives Loren a peck on her cheek.)_

_(Loren and Eddie start to laugh.)_

_(Loren leans in to give Eddie a kiss. which of course you know turns into a heated make-out session.) _

_(Eddie gets off of Loren about ten minutes later.)_

Loren: What's wrong Eddie?

Eddie: Nothing. I was just thinking about how wonderful you are.

Loren: Aw! Eddie you really are the sweetest.

Eddie: Yeah I know. _(He says jokingly.)_ Do you want some ice-cream?

Loren: Do you even have to ask?

Eddie: I just thought I would make sure.

_(Just as Eddie is walking into the kitchen, he hears someone at the door knock.)_

Eddie: Can you get that Lo?

Loren: Sure.

_(Loren opens the door to see who it is.)_

Loren: What are you doing here? _(Loren is about to close the door when the person stops her.)_  
**  
CLIFFHANGER! What do you guys think? Do ya love? Do ya hate? R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone... Ready for a new chapter? I might be posting a few tonight. I think I am going to start a new story. Wouldn't it be so cool if Cody Longo and Brittany Underwood read all the stories on Fanfic? I think it would be. Anyways. Enjoy!**

Recap: Loren: Aw! Eddie you really are the sweetest.  
Eddie: Yeah I know. (He says jokingly.) Do you want some ice-cream?  
Loren: Do you even have to ask?  
Eddie: I just thought I would make sure.  
(Just as Eddie is walking into the kitchen, he hears someone at the door knock.)  
Eddie: Can you get that Lo?  
Loren: Sure.  
(Loren opens the door to see who it is.)  
Loren: What are you doing here? (Loren is about to close the door when the person stops her.)

Story:

Person: Don't shut door in my face. That is a very rude thing to do.

Eddie: Loren is this who I think it is?

Loren: Yes.

_(Eddie walks up to the person at the door and punches the person in the face.)_

Eddie: That's what you get for leaving Loren when she was only four.

_(Trent is lying on the ground holding his nose.)_

Trent: You broke my nose! Can't we just forget about the past and just think about the future Loren?

Loren: No Trent. You left me and mom when I was FOUR!

Trent: I know. I made a big mistake, but everyone deserve a second chance?

Loren: No. Not everyone. You did what you did. Now live with it and man up. I don't want you in my life.

_(Loren leans down so she is face to face with him.)_

Loren: It hurts doesn't it? To know that someone you love or in this case I should say loved, doesn't want you in their life. Well good.  
Trent: Lo, all I want is a second chance.

Loren: No! You don't have the right to call me Lo anymore Trent. You lost that right 14 years ago.

Eddie: I think you should go Trent. Loren and I don't want you here. Don't contact either of us or Nora.

Trent: I get it. _(Trent looks at Loren.)_ Loren, I am going to be in town for a week longer, so feel free to call if you want to meet up. You have my number still right?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie:_ (Eddie opens the door to let him that he should leave.)_ Bye Trent.

Trent: _(Trent walks by Loren and gives her a hug, but she leaves her arm at her side.)_ I guess this is goodbye. Bye Loren.

Loren: Bye. _(She has an expressionless look on her face.) _

Trent: _(Trent is walking past Eddie.)_ You better take care of her Duran.

Eddie: _(What he said got Eddie very upset.)_ I will. I unlike some people don't just up and leave.

Loren: Eddie!

Trent: No Loren it's okay. _(Trent leaves and Eddie closes the door behind him. After he closes the door Loren ran to him and started crying.)_

Eddie: It's going to be okay Lo.

Loren: _(Loren is still crying. Loren and Eddie are sitting on the couch.)_ I know. How come when things are starting to get good something always comes and knocks us down?

Eddie: I don't know, but do know one thing for sure.

Loren: Oh and what is that?

Eddie: That I love you.

_(Loren finally stops crying.)_

Loren: Aw! I love you to!

Eddie: I can't believe he just comes here and expects you to just want to get to know him?

Loren: I know. I can't believe that he showed up at my concert either!

Eddie: I know... Did you get all your homework done? _(Eddie gives Loren a look as though he is her dad.)_

Loren: Yes dad. _(Loren and Eddie starts laughing.)_ Why?

Eddie: I want to take you out to dinner.

Loren: Okay.

Eddie: Were do you want to go?

Loren: Anywhere but Rumor. I don't want to run into Chloe or Tyler. We always seem to run into them when we go.

_(Eddie laughs.)_

Eddie: Okay. We could go to the cafe by your house? The one that you work at.

Loren: Okay. I can't wait to stop working there next week!

Eddie: I bet. Did you know that you look cute in that apron?

_(Loren starts to blush.)_

Loren: No I don't, you are just saying that to be nice.

Eddie: Lo, you should know me well enough by now to know I'm not that nice. Oh and when we get back I want to show you a song I wrote.

Loren: Okay. Let me go grab my purse and shoes.

_(Loren came back five minutes later.)_

Loren: Ready.

Eddie: Okay.

_(Loren and Eddie walk out smiling and are hand in hand.)_

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think by R&Ring :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I might post another chapter tonight besides this one. R&R please!**

Recap: Eddie: Lo, you should know me well enough by now to know I'm not that nice. Oh and when we get back I want to show you a song I wrote.  
Loren: Okay. Let me go grab my purse and shoes.  
(Loren came back five minutes later.)  
Loren: Ready.  
Eddie: Okay.  
(Loren and Eddie walk out smiling and are hand in hand.)

Story:

_(Loren and Eddie get to the cafe.)_

Waiter: Hey Loren! What can I get for you guys?

Eddie: Can I have a hamburger with fries?

Waiter: Sure. What about you Lo?

Loren: I'll have the same. Thanks Jonny.

Waiter: No problem. _(He smiles at Loren.)_

_(The waiter is gone.)_

Eddie:_ (With a frown says...)_ I don't like the way he was looking at you.

Loren: _(With a laugh she says...)_ You don't like the way any guy but you looks at me.

Eddie:_ (Eddie starts laughing.)_ Yeah, you're right.

Loren: I know I am. _(Loren gave Eddie a light kiss on the lips when someone came over to the table.)_

Cam: Hey Lo. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. _(Cameron has a smile on his face.)_

Eddie: _(Eddie gets a little upset.)_ No not at all. I was just kissing MY girlfriend.

Loren: Eddie, could you be a little more civil? _(Loren says that in a whisper.)_ Sorry Cam. Eddie can get very jealous.

Cam: Wow. Rock star Eddie Duran is jealous of me?!

Eddie: No I'm not! _(Eddie exclaims.)_ Okay fine maybe a little.

Loren: Not to be rude or anything Cam, but why did you come over to our table besides to say hi?

Cam: Oh yeah. I wanted to know if we could meet up here tomorrow so you could help me study for the math exam?

Loren: I would love to Cam _(Loren looks over at Eddie.)_ but I can't because Eddie and I have plans together.

Cam: Oh okay. Well I guess I will see you on Monday. Bye. It was nice to see you again Eddie.

Eddie: Yeah you two. Bye.

Loren: Bye Cam.

_(Cam leaves.)_

Eddie: We have plans tomorrow? I thought you were going to study for your finals?

Loren: I am. I may have told him a little lie... I know how you feel about him Eddie.

Eddie: Aw. Thanks babe. You could've just said no though.

Loren: I would feel mean.

_(Their food just arrived.) _

_(Eddie bit into his hamburger.)_

Eddie: hmm! This is the best hamburger I have ever had!

Loren:_ (Loren gives him a look.)_ Really?

Eddie: Yeah. It's really good.

Loren: Hm... I might just have to agree with you. _(Loren gives him a smile.) _

_(Loren and Eddie are done eating and have just payed.)_

_(Loren's phone starts ringing.)_

Loren on the phone: Hello? Oh hey mom. Nothing. Eddie and I are just leaving the cafe. Let me ask.

Loren: Do you want to go to my house Eddie? We have to pick my stuff up anyway.

Eddie: Sure.

Loren on the phone: Yeah. We will see you in about ten minute. Okay. Bye love you.

Eddie: Let's go._ (He puts his arm around Loren's waist as they walk out to the car.)_

_(Loren and Eddie arrive at Loren's house.)_

_(Loren unlocks the door.)_

Nora: Hey guys. Pie?

Eddie: YES!

_(Loren, Nora, and Eddie start laughing.)_

Nora: Lo?

Loren: Sure.

_(They all sat down eating pie.)_

Nora: Have you been studying Lo?

Loren: A little bit, but I am planning on spending tomorrow studying since it's a Sunday.

Nora: Okay good. So what are you doing tomorrow Eddie?

Eddie: I think I have a meeting in the afternoon with Jake. Other than that I was planning on working on a few songs.

Nora: Sounds like fun. _(She says jokingly.)_

_(Eddie laughs.)_

Eddie: Yeah it's loads of fun. _(He says jokingly.)_

_(An hour later Loren has all of her stuff.)_

Loren: Well we should get going.

_(Loren walks over to her mom and give her a hug.)_

_(Nora starts to tear up.)_

Loren: Mom, don't start crying because then I will start.

Nora: I know. I just can't help it.

_(Loren hugs her mom again.)_

Loren: I am just 20 minutes away mom!

Nora: I know. Goodnight and drive safe!

_(Loren and Eddie walk out with a few boxes and get into the car.) _  
**  
Did you like? Hate? Love? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter these past few days. I think I may start another story. Don't worry I'll keep writing this one. Enjoy!**

Recap: Loren: Well we should get going.  
(Loren walks over to her mom and give her a hug.)  
(Nora starts to tear up.)  
Loren: Mom, don't start crying because then I will start.  
Nora: I know. I just can't help it.  
(Loren hugs her mom again.)  
Loren: I am just 20 minutes away mom!  
Nora: I know. Goodnight and drive safe!  
(Loren and Eddie walk out with a few boxes and get into the car.)

Story:  
_(Eddie and Loren are walking into the penthouse.)_

Eddie: Welcome home Lo. _(Eddie smiles and gives her a kiss on the cheek.)_

Loren: Hmm... It's nice that I can call this place my home. _(Eddie gives Loren a look.)_ Uh. I mean our home. _(Loren gives him a smile and pulls him into a kiss that lasted about five minutes.)_

_(After Loren pulls away from the kiss.)_

Eddie: I like the sound of that. _(Eddie has a big smile on his face.)_ So do you want to start unpacking?

Loren: Can we do that tomorrow? I'm kinda tired.

Eddie: Okay. Do you wanna go to bed?

Loren: Yeah.

_(Just as Loren and Eddie were on their way upstairs there was a knock on the door.)_

Eddie: I'll get it. Why don't you go up and I'll be there in a minute?

Loren: Okay._ (Loren gives him a quick peck.)_

_(Eddie goes to open the door.)_

Eddie: What are you doing here?!

Ian: I was around... Wanna go out for drinks?

Eddie: Can't... Sorry.

Ian: What? Why not Mate?

Eddie: I don't want to leave Loren alone on her first night here!

Ian: Her first night? Do you mind if I stay so we can catch up?

Eddie: Nah. Let me just go tell Loren.

_(Eddie walks up to their room.)_

Loren: What took you so long? Who was it?

Eddie: It was Ian. He just wanted to know if I wanted to go out for a drink.

Loren: Oh. So are you going?

Eddie: No. I want to spend your first night here with me, not alone.

Loren: _(Loren runs up to Eddie and hugs him.)_ Awww! That is so incredibly sweet! You said no to you best friend to spend time with me!

Eddie: Well of course. Ian isn't as cute as you either. _(Eddie says that jokingly.)_

**(Sorry I am just going to add that if you are a true hher than you would know where I got the idea of saying that from.) **

Loren: _(Loren giggles.)_ Now I know why you are really dating me!

Eddie: Why? Because you are down to earth, funny, smart, talented, sweet, and very, very beautiful?

Loren: Nice save.

Eddie: _(Eddie laughs and bends down to give Loren a kiss.)_

Ian: I hope I am not interrupting anything. Or anything about to happen.

_(Ian says this just as they were about to kiss.)_

Eddie: IAN! _(Eddie goes over to the bed and picks up a pillow and throws it at Ian.)_

Ian: Ow mate that really hurt. I was just coming to see if you had forgotten about me and I guess the answer is yes.

Loren: Hi uh Ian. _(Loren's face is red.)_

Ian: Hi. _(Ian had a big smile on his face.)_

Eddie: Go and wait downstairs for me Ian okay. _(Ian is laughing so much as Eddie pushes him out of the bedroom.)_

_(Loren's face is really red by the time Ian leaves the room.)_

Eddie: I'm really sorry about that Loren. You know how Ian is...

Loren: It's fine Eddie. _(Loren's face is still a little red.)_

Eddie: Aw. Looks who's blushing!

Loren: N-n-no I'm not!

Eddie: Yes you are. Is what Ian said bothering you?

Loren: No. _(Loren sighs.)_ Well you better get downstairs to him.

Eddie: He can wait a few minutes longer. _(Eddie is pulling Loren into him as he says that.)_

_(Eddie kisses Loren which turns into a intense makeout session.)_

Loren:_ (Loren pulls away from Eddie.)_ You have to go downstairs now Eddie before this turns into something more.

Eddie: Ugh. Fine.

(Eddie walks down to Ian.)

Ian: I was wondering if you would ever come down._ (Ian has a big smile on his face.)_

_(Ian left after about two hours.)_

_(Eddie is just getting to the bedroom.)_

_(Eddie see's that Loren is asleep.)_

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Aw. Loren is so cute when she sleeps. I really love her. How did I get so lucky to have her fall for me? _

_(Eddie crawls into bed and Loren instantly snuggles up to Eddie's chest and Eddie wraps his arms around her.)_

***The next morning**

Loren: _(Loren rolls over to her side and see's that Eddie is not in bed.) Eddie? _

_(Loren hears him at the piano.)_

_(Loren walks down and puts her arms around Eddie which scares him because he didn't hear her since he was playing the piano.)_

Eddie: Geez. You scared the hell outta me.

Loren: Sorry! So what were you singing?

Eddie: A song I wrote for you. _(Eddie gives Loren a smile.)_

_Your hand fits in mine _  
_Like it's made just for me _  
_But bear this in mind _  
_It was meant to be _  
_And I'm joining up the dots _  
_With the freckles on your cheeks _  
_And it all makes sense to me _

_I know you've never loved _  
_The crinkles by your eyes when you smile _  
_You've never loved _  
_Your stomach or your thighs _  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine _

_But I'll love them endlessly _

_(Chorus) _  
_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _  
_But if I do, it's you, _  
_Oh it's you, _  
_They add up to _  
_I'm in love with you, _  
_And all these little things _

_You can't go to bed, _  
_Without a cup of tea, _  
_And maybe that's the reason _  
_That you talk, in your sleep _  
_And all those conversations _  
_Are the secrets that I keep _  
_Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _  
_You never want to know how much you weigh _  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans _  
_But, _

_You're perfect to me _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _  
_But if it's true, _  
_It's you, _  
_It's you, _  
_They add up to _  
_I'm in love with you, _  
_And all these little things _

_You'll never love yourself _  
_Half as much as I love you _  
_You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' _  
_But I want you to, _  
_If I let you know, I'm here for you, _  
_Maybe you'll love yourself, _  
_Like I love you _  
_Oh _

_And I've just let these little things _  
_Slip, out of my mouth, _  
_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, _  
_It's you, _  
_They add up to _  
_And I'm in love with you, _  
_And all these little things, _

_I won't let these little things _  
_Slip, out of my mouth, _  
_But if it's true, _  
_It's you, it's you, _  
_They add up to, _  
_I'm in love with you, _  
_And all your little things_

_(Eddie had just finished the song.)_

Eddie: So what did you think?

Loren: _(Loren is now crying.)_ Oh Eddie I loved it!

_(Loren pulls Eddie into an intense kiss.)_****

So what did you guys think? Love it hate it? Thirsty for more?! If you have any ideas let me know! I am dying to know what everyone thinks of my chapter! R&R please! By the way the song in it is called "Little things" by the well know and loved 1D :D I thought the song was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I am going to start a new story soon! It will be a HH story so don't worry. Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Recap: (Eddie had just finished the song.)**  
**Eddie: So what did you think?**  
**Loren: (Loren is now crying.) Oh Eddie I loved it!**  
**(Loren pulls Eddie into an intense kiss.)**

**Story:**  
_(Loren pulls away from their makeout session 15 minutes later.)_

Eddie: What's wrong Lo?

Loren: Oh nothing. I was wondering if I could show you the songs I wrote right before, well you know...

Eddie: Sure Lo. I would love to hear you're new songs. _(Eddie gives Loren a quick peck on the lips.)_

Loren: Okay I wrote this song the night before you went missing.

_Friday night beneath the stars_  
_In a field behind your yard_  
_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_  
_And sometimes we don't say a thing_  
_Just listen to the crickets sing_  
_Everything I need is right here by my side_  
_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl_  
_Living in the crazy world_  
_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_  
_And I don't try to hide my tears_  
_The secrets, all my deepest fears_  
_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_  
_And you know everything about me_  
_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else_  
_It's so hard to be myself_  
_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying_  
_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_  
_Who I wanna be_  
_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_  
_With you, oh, yeah_

Eddie: I loved it Lo! You are such a great songwriter!

Loren: Really? That means so much to me Eddie! _(Loren gives Eddie a hug.)_

Eddie: Yes. One day you are gonna be a bigger star than me!

Loren: No I'm not! Anyway can I show you one more song?

Eddie: Yes you are, and of course you can. _(Eddie give Loren that smile that gives her butterflies.)_

Loren: Okay. I wrote this song when I found out you weren't dead. I mean I always knew you weren't dead because I could feel it in my heart, but I wrote this when I was told you weren't dead.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Eddie: Loren I love you so much.

Loren: I know. _(Loren smiles at him.)_

Eddie: No you can't know how much I love you. I love you more than I could ever show.

Loren: I know. Ya wanna know how I know?

Eddie: How?

Loren: Because I feel the same way about you. _(Loren and Eddie go over to the couch.)_

Eddie: You are the sweetest, smartest, prettiest, and talented girl I have ever known.

Loren: Awww! How come I say something sweet and you come back and say something even sweeter?

Eddie: I don't mean to... I just like to say what's on my mind. _(Eddie moves a little closer to Loren.)_

Loren: Oh yeah? Well what's on your mind now?

_(Eddie's face is really close to her's now.)_

Eddie: This. _(Eddie leans in and kisses her.)_

_(Ten minutes later Loren pulls away.)_

Loren: How about breakfast? I'm starving. _(Loren jumps up from the couch.)_

Eddie: Ugh. Yeah. Do you want to go out?

Loren: Nah. I'm sure I can find something I can make breakfast with.

Eddie: Uh... I'm not so sure...

Loren: Oh I went shopping while you were "dead."

Eddie: Okay good because I never have food. Unless you can count cereal. Which is the only thing I can make...

Loren: You can't make cereal. You can pour into a bowl and add milk. There is no cooking or baking whatsoever.

Eddie: Yeah yeah... So what do you want to do today?

Loren: First off I would liked to go get changed. I feel asleep in these jeans and they are really tight.

Eddie: I can see that. _(Eddie has a big grin on his face.)_

Loren: EDDIE! _(Loren yells that as she runs up stairs to grab her outfit for the day, and than change.)_

_(Loren came down the stairs in white skinny jeans, a blue flowing tank top that is short in the front and shows some of her belly and really long in the shirt says "Try Me" and has three buttons. She is wearing a pair of white sandals, silver hoop earrings, and diamond heart necklace Eddie gave her in New York. )_

Eddie: Wow. You look. WOW!

Loren: Thanks. Do you want some eggs?

_(Eddie is still staring at her.)_

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: ...

Loren: EARTH TO EDDIE!

Eddie: Uh?

_(Loren starts laughing.)_

Loren: Eggs?

Eddie: Sure.

_**Eddie's thoughts**__: Wow. She looks so hot right now. I just want to pull her to me and never let her go. God, she will never know how much I love her. Someday I would like to marry her. I know that that day will not be anytime soon. She is too young to get married... I know that she is the one for me though. Mom would've loved her. She is so much like her. _

_**Loren's thoughts**__: I love Eddie so much. I can't believe I am living with Eddie FREAKING Duran! No, wait. I am not living with Eddie Duran. I am living with Eddie. The sweet, handsome, talented guy who stole my heart._  
_**  
Whata think? Love it? Hate it? Thirsty for more? Well a new chapter should be up soon. R&R please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER! I am going to be writing a new story very soon. Maybe as soon as tomorrow. Oh and btw the songs in the last chapter where "I'm only me when I'm with you" and "Thousand years."**

**_Recap:_**

**_Loren: Eggs?_****  
****_Eddie: Sure._****  
****_Eddie's thoughts: Wow. She looks so hot right now. I just want to pull her to me and never let her go. God, she will never know how much I love her. Someday I would like to marry her. I know that that day will not be anytime soon. She is too young to get married... I know that she is the one for me though. Mom would've loved her. She is so much like her._****  
****_Loren's thoughts: I love Eddie so much. I can't believe I am living with Eddie FREAKING Duran! No, wait. I am not living with Eddie Duran. I am living with Eddie. The sweet, handsome, talented guy who stole my heart._******

Story:

Loren: Eggs are ready. _(Loren yells at Eddie.)_

_(Eddie is on the couch watching the news.)_

Eddie: Okay I'll be there in a minute.

_(Eddie stands up from the couch a few minutes later and walks into the kitchen.)_

Eddie: Um... This looks really good.

Loren: Aw thanks. It's just scrambled eggs...

Eddie: I know but still... _(Eddie's phone starts to ring.)_

Eddie on the phone: Hi Jake. No. When? Sure. We'll be there. Okay see you soon. Bye.

Loren: What was Jake calling about?

Eddie: He want us to stop by the office in an hour.

Loren: Oh okay. _(Loren gives Eddie a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.)_

Eddie: Where do you think you are going? _(Eddie says this as he pulls her towards him and starts kissing her neck.)_

Loren: Eddie no! I have to start getting ready!

Eddie: Ugh fine... What else do you have to do? You are already dressed!

Loren: I have to do my makeup!

Eddie: Why you are already pretty enough without makeup.

_(Loren walks into their bathroom and Eddie follows her.)_

_(Loren starts to reach her makeup bag but Eddie grabs it before she can get to it at the last second.)_

Loren: Give it back!

_(Eddie is laughing as Loren tries to get it from him.)_

Eddie: No. You are pretty enough without makeup!

Loren: Eddieeee. _(Loren is now pouting and giving him the puppy dog face he can never resist.)_

Eddie: _(Eddie looks away.)_ No. Not the puppy eyes!

_(Loren grabs the bag from Eddie while he is look away and runs down the stairs into the bathroom down there and locks the door.) _

_(Eddie runs to catch up with Loren, but gets downstairs just as she is locking the door.)_

Eddie: Loren you really don't need any makeup! You are already the prettiest girl I have ever met without any on.

_(Loren opens the door a crack.)_

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yeah.

_(Loren now opens the door all the way.)_

Loren: Well too late. _(Loren gives him a kiss on the cheek.)_ Ready to go?

Eddie: _(Eddie sighs.)_ Yeah.

Loren: What's wrong Eddie? _(Loren has worry in her voice.)_

Eddie: Nothing. I am just thinking how can a girl like you like a guy like me?  
Loren: I don't like you Eddie. I haven't liked you for awhile.

_(Eddie pulls Loren close to him.)_

Eddie: Oh yeah?

Loren: Yeah.. I LOVE you. I haven't just liked you in a very LONG time.

Eddie: Same here. _(Eddie leans down and is about to give Loren a kiss when she ran away from him and out the door.)_

Eddie: LOREN!

Loren: _(Loren looks over her shoulder and says...)_ Catch me if you can!

_(Loren runs and takes the stairs.) _

_(Eddie runs and tries to catch up with her, but she is already two stories below him.)_

_(Loren looks up at Eddie while she is running down the stairs and trips, and hits her head very hard on the stairs.)_

Eddie: LOREN!****

Cliffhanger! Thought I'd do one since I haven't done one in awhile. So did you guys like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please R&R so I know :) Untill next time...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I started a new story for HH. Anyway enjoy...**

Recap: Loren: (Loren looks over her shoulder and says...) Catch me if you can!  
(Loren runs and takes the stairs.)  
(Eddie runs and tries to catch up with her, but she is already two stories below him.)  
(Loren looks up at Eddie while she is running down the stairs and trips, and hits her head very hard on the stairs.)  
Eddie: LOREN!

Story:

Eddie: Loren! _(Eddie is now running down the stairs to her.)_

Loren: I'm alright Eddie. Ow. I just have a bad headache.

Eddie: Are you sure you are okay?

_(Eddie is kneeling next to Loren who has her back on a wall and is sitting on a stair.)_

Loren: I'm sure. Now lets go to that meeting.

Eddie: Can we at least go back up so you can take an aspirin? Please?

Loren: Fine. But we are going to that meeting!

Eddie: Okay.

_(Loren and Eddie are now walking out of the building hands in hands.) _

_(Eddie opens up Loren's door to the car then gets into the drivers seat.)_

Loren: Why thank you!

Eddie: Well as your boyfriend it is my duty to open the door for you!

Loren: Yeah. _(Loren gives Eddie a quick kiss before he pulls out of his spot.)_

_(Loren and Eddie get to the Jake's office.)_

Jake: Hey guys! So the reason why I brought you guys in here is because I think that you guys should should write a few duets and sing them together and put them on you're albums. Lets say you write four. Two on Loren's and two on Eddie's. Plus if there was no music on both. So what do you guys think?

Eddie: I love that idea! Lo?

Loren: Yeah! I think that that is a great idea! I am almost out of school so we will have plenty of time to write!

Eddie: Yeah. I have a song to show you Jake.

Jake: Okay you know that I love to hear new things!

Eddie: Okay. This one is for you Lo. I wrote it when I was_ "dead."_

_What I would do_  
_To see you again_  
_What I would say_  
_For the first time_

_Cause time is on a thread_  
_You don't know what you lost and broken_  
_Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say_  
_I was foolish_

_I want you, I need you_  
_There's nothing I would change_

_Chorus:_

_I'm falling into you_  
_I'm falling into you_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_I'm breathless without you_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_

_What I would do_  
_To feel you again_  
_I'm standing on the edge _  
_And I know that you're my ledge_  
_And I hold_  
_And I hold_

_I see you, I feel you_  
_There's nothing I would change_

_Chorus:_

_I'm falling into you_  
_I'm falling into you_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_I'm breathless without you_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_

_You can't have what you can't touch_  
_And it hurts, babe_  
_Some birds are too bright to cage_  
_It's so strange how the strong ones_  
_Are the first ones but I don't want you to fall_

_Chorus:_

_I'm falling into you_  
_I'm falling into you_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_I'm breathless without you_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out_  
_So I will breathe in and breathe out _

_(Eddie takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.)_

Eddie: So what did you think Lo?

_(Loren is crying.)_

Loren: OH! I love it and you SO much!

Eddie: I love you to.

_(Eddie and Loren start making out)_

Jake: Guys? GUYS?! Okay well that is all I needed today. Close the door on your way out. Bye.

_(Jake leaves his office.)_

_(Eddie breaks away from the make out session five minutes later.)_

Loren: What's wrong babe?

Eddie: Nothing. I love you so much! Never forget that okay?

Loren: Aw! I love you to! And never!

Eddie: Do you know where Jake went?

_(Loren starts laughing.)_

Loren: He left like ten minute ago. You didn't hear him talking to us?

_(Eddie is now beat red.)_

Eddie: No.

Loren: Wow... You musta been very into it.

_(Loren is laughing even harder as Eddie's face gets even redder.)_

Eddie: I, uh, um... Wanna go get something to eat?

_(Loren is now giggling.)_

Loren: Sure. We can go anywhere but Amora and Rumor okay?

Eddie: Fine with me. Why don't we just get take-out and go to "our spot?"

Loren: Sounds great.

_(Eddie and Loren leave the office and get take-out and go to their spot.)_

Loren: It is SO pretty up here.

_(Loren and Eddie are sitting on a blanket eating.)_

Eddie: Yeah you are. _(Eddie is staring at Loren.)_

Loren: Huh?

Eddie: What? What did I say?

Loren: I said that it's pretty up here and you said yeah you are.

_(Eddie is blushing.)_

_(Loren starts giggling.)_

Eddie: Well it's true. _(Eddie gives her the smile that makes her week at her knees.)_

Loren: Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that head of yours...

_(Eddie is now very VERY red.)_

Eddie: Loren..._ (Eddie is getting uncomfortable.)_ Can we change the subject please?

Loren: _(Loren sees how uncomfortable Eddie is.)_ Fine.

Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: For now.

_(Loren gives Eddie a wink as she bites into her sandwich which leaves Eddie very shocked.)_

Loren: Aren't you going to eat?

_(Eddie is brought back from his thoughts from Loren talking.)_

Eddie: Yeah. _(Eddie starts eating but is lost in thought again.)_

***fifteen minutes later**

Loren: Eddie?

_(Eddie is lost in his thoughts.)_

Loren: Eddie?

_(Eddie is still lost in his own thoughts.)_

Loren: EARTH TO EDDIE!

Eddie: Huh what?

Loren: Did you hear anything of what I've been saying?

_(Eddie doesn't reply to for a few seconds.)_

Eddie: Marry me?****

OH... Cliffhanger! Like? Hate? LOVE?! Dying for more? Tell me in your reviews! Also if you have any ideas PM me please! Btw the song is "Falling Into You" by the GORGEOUS Cody Longo. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Did you like the cliffhanger in my last chapter? I know they have really only been dating for a month or two but still. It just came to my mind as I was writing! Well anyway enjoy...**

Recap: Loren: Eddie?  
(Eddie is lost in his thoughts.)  
Loren: Eddie?  
(Eddie is still lost in his own thoughts.)  
Loren: EARTH TO EDDIE!  
Eddie: Huh what?  
Loren: Did you hear anything of what I've been saying?  
(Eddie doesn't reply to for a few seconds.)  
Eddie: Marry me?

Story:

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ Did Eddie just ask me to marry him! Omg I love him so much! Should I say yes? I mean I would want to finish high school first... Well at least I only have a few more days left... _

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Eddie, this is very hard for me to say. _(Eddie felt his heart breaking.)_ I am still in high school. I'm just starting my career as a musician!

Eddie: _(Eddie's eyes started to water.)_ So that's a no?

Loren: Um... _(Loren now has a BIG grin on her face.)_ I would be DUMB to say no! YES! I love you SO much!

Eddie: I love you to. If I had to ask you again I would ask you 999 times out of 1000.

Loren: And the 1000th time? _(Loren has a big smile on her face and leans a little closer to Eddie.)_

Eddie: We would've never left this place on my birthday. _(Eddie now leans down to Loren and they start making out.)_

_(After about 20 minutes Loren pulls away.)_

Loren: We should get back...

Eddie: Okay. Do you mind if we make a quick stop at MK on our way back?

Loren: Sure.

Eddie: Thanks.

***MK**

_(Loren is in the car waiting while Eddie is in MK talking to his dad.)_

Eddie: Do you have it?

Max: Yes. Are you sure you want to do this?

Eddie: Yes. Thanks Pops.

Max: Take care of it.

Eddie: I will. Bye Pops see you this weekend.

Max: Bye.

***Loren's graduation** **a few days later**

Speaker: Loren Tate, this year's valedictorian _(There was a round of applause as Loren walks onto stage.)_

_(Loren see's Eddie is gone but starts her speech anyway.) _

_(Just as she is about to walk off stage someone grabs her arm.)_

Eddie: Please wait a few minutes.

_(Eddie is also begging her with his eyes.)_

Loren: I'm waiting. _(She gives him a smirk.) _

_(Eddie has a microphone given to him.) _

Eddie: This is for you Lo.

**_~Eddie singing_**

_B-b-b-baby c'mon over_

_I don't care if people find out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)_

_They say that we're no good together_

_And it's never gonna work out (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)_

_But baby you got me moving too fast_

_'Cause I know you wanna be bad_

_And girl when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)_

_I can't hold back._

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause you, you've got this spell on me_

_I don't know what to believe_

_Kiss you once now I can't leave_

_'Cause everything you do is magic_

_But everything you do is magic._

_So l-l-let them take the pictures_

_Spread it all around the world now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)_

_I wanna put it on my record_

_I want everyone to know now (dada - dadada - da - da - da - da)_

_But baby you got me moving too fast_

_'Cause I know you wanna be bad_

_And girl when you're lookin' like that (dada - dadada)_

_I can't hold back._

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause you, you've got this spell on me_

_I don't know what to believe_

_Kiss you once now I can't leave_

_'Cause everything you do is magic_

_But everything you do is magic._

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Everything you do is magic._

_They say that we're no good together_

_And it's never gonna work out_

_I wanna put it on my record_

_I want everyone to know now._

_Everything you do is magic_

_Everything you do is magic_

_Everything you do is magic_

_Everything you do is magic._

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause you, you've got this spell on me_

_I don't know what to believe_

_Kiss you once now I can't leave_

_'Cause everything you do is magic_

_But everything you do is magic._

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_C'mon_

_Kiss you once now I can't leave_

_'Cause everything you do is magic_

_But everything you do is magic._

_~Eddie is done singing_

_(Eddie gets down on one knee.)_

Eddie: Loren Elizabeth Tate, I know we have only known each other for a few months, but it feels like we have known each other for years. I love you so much. I have never felt the way that I feel about you with anyone else. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?

_(Loren is crying.)_

Loren: YES! A million times yes!

_(Loren gives Eddie a quick hug before Eddie pulls away so he can put the ring on her finger.)_

_(Eddie no longer has the microphone.)_

Eddie: Do you like it? _(Eddie leaned in close so it was barely above a whisper as they walked off stage.)_

Loren: Yes. It is SO beautiful!

Eddie: It was my mom's. _(Eddie is still whispering.)_

_(Loren was very shocked that he would give her his mom's ring.)_

Loren: Eddie I'm sorry but I can't take the ring! It was your mom's!

Eddie: Loren I want you to have it. So does Pops.

Loren: Really? _(Loren is smiling now.)_

Eddie: Yes. _(Eddie is smiling to.)_ Let's go home okay? _(He gives her a kiss on the top of her head.)_

Loren: Yeah.

_(Eddie and Loren walk hand in hand to the car.)_****

Love it? Hate it? R&R! The song is "Magic" by the well known and loved 1D!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I have been told that my story is cheesy -_- Well I am sorry if you guys think it is cheesy. I like stuff with fluff. If you want stuff that doesn't have fluff or is cheesy than you shouldn't be reading my story! Anyways... Enjoy this chapter...**

Recap:  
Loren: Eddie I'm sorry but I can't take the ring! It was your mom's!  
Eddie: Loren I want you to have it. So does Pops.  
Loren: Really? (Loren is smiling now.)  
Eddie: Yes. (Eddie is smiling to.) Let's go home okay? (He gives her a kiss on the top of her head.)  
Loren: Yeah.  
(Eddie and Loren walk hand in hand to the car.)

Story:

*The penthouse

Loren: I can't believe you proposed in front of the whole senior class!

Eddie: Well I was very nervous... I was sweating so much. I'm very surprised you didn't notice.

Loren: Oh I did. I just thought it was because it was hot out and you are wearing a tux...

Eddie: Oh. _(Eddie pulls Loren towards him and starts kissing her neck.)_

Loren: Stop Eddie. I'm all sweaty!

Eddie: I d-o-n-'t c-a-r-e. _(Eddie said in between kisses.)_

Loren: Well I do. _(Loren pulls away from Eddie.)_

Eddie: Ugh... I'm going to go take a shower.

Loren: Okay. I'm gonna hope in after you get out okay?

Eddie: Okay. You know we could save water if...

_(Eddie was cut off by Loren.)_

Loren: Not gonna happen rockstar. Sorry.

Eddie: Fine. You know I was joking though right?

Loren: Sure...

Eddie: I was!

Loren: Yup. I TOTALLY believe you! Go hop in the shower!

Eddie: Fine. _(Eddie gives Loren a quick kiss before hopping into the shower.)_

_(Eddie is in the shower.)_

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ I can't believe I said that! What was I thinking? Oh wait I wasn't. Ugh... After Loren takes a shower I am going to talk to her about wedding stuff. I think we should get married on her 19th birthday... That gives us a while to plan and stuff... Does she want a long engagement? _

_(Eddie's thought's were interrupted by a knock on the door.)_

Loren: Eddie can you please hurry up? You are going to use all the hot water!

_(Eddie's cheeks turn red. What Loren didn't know was that he wasn't taking a hot shower...)_

Eddie: I'll be out in a second!

Loren: Thanks!

_(Eddie get's out of the shower and throws on jeans and a nice black shirt.)_

_(Eddie opens the door for the bathroom and sees Loren sitting on the bed texting.)_

Eddie: Hey.

_(Loren jumps.)_

Loren: God Eddie you scared me!

_(Eddie starts laughing.)_

Eddie: Go hurry and take a shower so I can take you out to dinner.

Loren: Okay, but I thought we were going out with Ian?

Eddie: We are after.

Loren: Okay.

_(Loren took a ten minute shower and came out in a towel and went to the closet that she and Eddie share. She didn't realize that Eddie was on the bed reading.)_

_(Loren hears Eddie chuckle from behind her as she starts getting frustrated when she can't find anything that she wants to wear.)_

Loren: What are you doing Eddie!

Eddie: Reading while I'm waiting for you. You weren't planning on going out with just a towel on right? I mean it's fine around the house but in public...

_(Eddie was cut off by Loren throwing a pillow at him.)_

Eddie: Ow! What was that for.

_(Eddie laughs when he sees how red Loren's cheeks are.)_

Eddie: Aww! Look who's blushing! _(Eddie is teasing her.)_

Loren: Shut up! I can't find ANYTHING to wear!

Eddie: You have a bunch of clothes!

_(Loren shot him a warning glare.)_

Loren: You know what I mean!

_(Eddie walks over to their closet and picks out a dress.)_

Eddie: What about this?

Loren: It's perfect! Let me go change!

Eddie: Okay.

_(This is what Loren is wearing... _ )_

_(Loren came out twenty minutes later. She is wearing the dress Eddie picked out with navy blue sparkly pumps to match. Her hair is done in light curls. She has some navy blue makeup to match.)_

Eddie: Wow. You look amazing Lo!

_(Loren blushes.)_

Loren: Thanks. Ready?

Eddie: Yeah. You really do look amazing.

_(Just as they were about to leave there was a knock on the door.)_

Eddie: I'll get it. Can you quickly call Ian for me?

Loren: Sure.

_(Eddie opens the door and tenses up as soon as he see's who it is.)_

Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to leave us alone!

Person: Everyone deserves a second chance right?!****

Cliffhanger! So what did you all think? Hate it? Love it? Please R&R! Also guess who you think the person is! Till later... Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! My best friend Elizabeth is staying with for a few days so I don't know how much writing I will get done. I'm getting her to start watching Hollywood Heights! She likes it. She may help me write. Anyways enjoy!**

**Recap: **  
**Eddie: I'll get it. Can you quickly call Ian for me?**  
**Loren: Sure.**  
**(Eddie opens the door and tenses up as soon as he see's who it is.)**  
**Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you to leave us alone!**  
**Person: Everyone deserves a second chance right?!**

**Story:**

Eddie: Not you! _(After Eddie says that he punches the person as hard as he could. Trent falls backwards towards the elevator.)_

Loren: Eddie why are you yelling? _(Loren walks over and sees why.)_

Person: What the hell? That really hurt!

Loren: I think you should leave. Like now Trent.

Trent: Lo! Please give me...

_(Trent is interrupted by Loren slamming the door in his face.)_

Eddie: You okay Lo?

Loren: Yeah. I just hate how he keeps trying to get back in my life.

_(Loren goes over to the piano and opens her notebook and starts writing lyrics.)_

_(Eddie went upstairs to take a nap because he knew Loren wanted to be alone. A hour later Eddie comes downstairs to see Loren playing the piano and humming a tune.)_

Eddie: Hey.

_(Loren jumped with a start.)_

Loren: Hey Eddie you scared me!

Eddie: Sorry Lo. _(Eddie walks behind Loren and wraps his arms around her.)_ So what were you singing?

Loren: A song I just wrote. Wanna hear it?

Eddie: Yeah.

_*Loren singing_

_"Confessions Of A Broken Heart"_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying and_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_The one who would never (never)_

_Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me_

_Cause these are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart_

_I love you,_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I...!_

_I love you!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth..._

_Did you ever love me!?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are..._

_The confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

***Loren is done singing**

Loren: What did you think?

Eddie: Wow. That was so great Lo! You sure do have a lot of feelings. Maybe to many... Are you sure you are alright?

Loren: Eddie I'm fine! All of a sudden all these lyrics started rushing into my head and I just had to write them down. I am fine Eddie. Stop worrying!

Eddie: Okay okay. So when do you want to show Jake?

Loren: Do you think it is ready to show him?

Eddie: Yeah. That song is really deep Lo, it's gonna be a hit. I hate seeing you sad though. I just wanna kiss all the sadness and hate out of you.

Loren: Aw... Well I sure you think you can!

Eddie: Well there is only one way to find out. _(Eddie is grinning.) _

_(Eddie and Loren start out by kiss which turns into a heavy make out session on the couch.)_

_(About 25 minutes later Eddie and Loren were still making out when they heard a knock on the door.)_

_(Loren tries to get out from under Eddie, but he won't let her.)_

Eddie: Just leave it they will go away.

Loren: What if it's Max and my mom! I don't want them to walk in on us making out!

Eddie: Pops has a key so the door would have already been open.

_(Eddie and Loren start making out again.)_

Mel: I know you two are in there! I hear heavy breathing!

_(Eddie and Loren hear Ian cracking up.)_

_(Eddie gets off of Loren and goes to the door and opens it.)_

Mel: About time rockstar!

Loren: Not to be rude or anything, but what are you guys doing here?

Mel: To visit are bestest friends in the world! Why else?!

Ian: Yeah, what she said. I am here for the whiskey.

Eddie: Sorry man i'm all out.

Ian: What?! She said that there was whiskey!

Mel: How was I going to know? I have been here, like once!

Ian: Do you have any beer Eddie?

Eddie: No sorry. I got rid of all that stuff when Loren moved in.

Ian: _(Ian turns towards Loren.)_ Look what you did to him!_ (Ian is joking.)_

Loren: Nothing!

Eddie: I just don't need that stuff anymore since I'm with Loren. _(Eddie smiles and leans down and gives Loren a kiss on the cheek.)_

Loren: Aw. You know it's okay to drink around me.

Eddie: Well I don't want to.

Loren: Really it's okay. I have a song I want to show you guys if that's okay.

Eddie, Mel, and Ian: Yeah.****

*Loren singing

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_  
_Her days are over, baby she's over_  
_I decided to give you all of me_  
_Baby come closer, baby come closer_  
_**  
**_

_I'm ready for ya_

_Hit 'em all, switch it up_

_Put 'em on, zip it up_

_Let my perfume, soak into your sweater_

_Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better_

_No option for, you saying no_

_I run this game, just play a role_

_Follow my lead, what you waiting for?_

_Thought it over and decided tonight is your night_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_[Chorus]_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_Nothing on, I strut around_

_I do it big, I shut it down_

_I wonder if you'll be able to handle me_

_Mental pictures, no cameras please_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_[Chorus]_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over, baby she's over_

_(I-I-I'm ready for ya)_

_I decided to give you all of me_

_Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_(I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_[Bridge]_

_Yeah I hear you talking_

_Don't know who you trying to flatter_

_Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_I'm in control, but with you being a man,_

_You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_So keep thinking you the man_

_Cause it's all part of my plan_

_I, I, I'm ready for ya_

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'_

_[Outro]_

_R.I.P. to the girl you used to see_

_Her days are over..._

Loren: So what did you think?

_(Eddie is grinning ear to ear.)_

_(Eddie pulls Loren into a bear hug.)_

Eddie: I loved it Lo. But not as much as I love you. _(And with that Eddie gives Loren a sweet kiss on the lips.)_

Mel: Awww... You two are the cutest! I know you love each other just by the way you look at each other.

Ian: Yeah.

Loren: Aw! Thanks guys!

_(Loren went and hugged Mel and Ian.)_

Eddie: What no hug for me?

Loren: You can get as many hug as you want in bed.

Eddie: Haha. I think I might take you up on that offer. _(Eddie winks at Loren and gives her his rockstar smile that makes her go weak in the knees.)_

Mel: Well I guess we should go so you guess can get some "alone time" of you know what I mean. _(Mel wiggles her eyebrows.)_

_(Loren's face is really red)_

Loren: MEL! Okay yeah I think you should go.

Mel: Yeah I was joking. Okay bye.

Ian: By love, mate.

_(Mel and Ian left after that.)_

_(Eddie pulls Loren close to him.)_

Loren: So what do you want to do now that we are alone?

Eddie: I think you know what. _(And with that Eddie and Loren start making out.)_

****

What did you think? My bestest friend Elizabeth helped me pick out the first song. It's "Confessions of a Broken Heart" by Lindsay Lohan. The second song is "R.I.P" by Rita Ora. Love it? Hate it? I really think you should read the lyrics for the first song because I think it is a great song for Loren and her father. Thank you. R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately. I had my best friend Elizabeth stay with me for a few days. So I didn't get much school done then. I also have to get a lot of school done now because I am going to Disney for the first time since moving to FL seven years ago. I'm going with my other best friend Elisa and her mom and sister. Anyways enough about me!  
Enjoy!**

Recap:  
(Loren went and hugged Mel and Ian.)  
Eddie: What no hug for me?  
Loren: You can get as many hug as you want in bed.  
Eddie: Haha. I think I might take you up on that offer. (Eddie winks at Loren and gives her his rockstar smile that makes her go weak in the knees.)  
Mel: Well I guess we should go so you guess can get some "alone time" of you know what I mean. (Mel wiggles her eyebrows.)  
(Loren's face is really red)  
Loren: MEL! Okay yeah I think you should go.  
Mel: Yeah I was joking. Okay bye.  
Ian: By love, mate.  
(Mel and Ian left after that.)  
(Eddie pulls Loren close to him.)  
Loren: So what do you want to do now that we are alone?  
Eddie: I think you know what. (And with that Eddie and Loren start making out.)

Story:  
_(Loren pulls away from Eddie 20 minutes later.)_

Loren: I'm hungry. Can we have a snack?

Eddie: Sure. What do you want?

Loren: I'm in the mood for ice-cream and kisses.

Eddie: I think I can do that.

_(Eddie pulls Loren's shirt up a little bit on the sides and starts to tickle her.)_

Loren: EDDIE STOP! _(Loren says this out of breath from laughing so much.)_ Eddieeeee! If you don't stop you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!

_(And with that Eddie stops and goes and gets them both a big bowl of ice-cream.)_

_(Eddie comes back and joins Loren on the floor with their backs on the foot of the couch.) (Btw they are sharing the ice-cream. Meaning ONE bowl.)_

Eddie: I'm so glad you came into my life. _(Eddie is facing Loren as he says that.)_

Loren: Me to. I love you so much.

Eddie: Aw. Well I love you to the moon and back. _(Eddie smiles and gives Loren a kiss on the cheek.)_

Loren: UGH!

Eddie: What?

Loren: How come everytime I say something sweet you come back and say something sweeter?!

Eddie:_ (Eddie laughs.)_ Well I just love you so much and I want you to know that.

Loren: Aw. I love you to. _(There was a pause.)_ Eddie?

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: Watch out! _(And with that Loren puts a spoonful of ice-cream onto Eddie's nose.)_

Eddie: Loren! I'm gonna get you back for that!

_(Less than a second later Eddie puts a spoonful of ice-cream onto Loren's forehead.)_

Loren: Eddieee! Now my forehead is going to be sticky!

Eddie: Here I can help with that!

_(Eddie starts kissing Loren's forehead to get off all the ice-cream.)_

_(Loren giggles.)_

Eddie: Better? _(He says this once he gets most of the ice-cream off her face.)_

Loren: Yes. _(Loren pull Eddie into a long, passionate, and intense kiss.)_

Eddie: Hmmmm... So what do you want to do?

Loren: Well it is getting kinda late... What if we just go upstairs and cuddle?

Eddie: _(Eddie smiles.)_ That sounds VERY nice to me!

Loren: _(She smiles to.)_ I'm very glad.

_(Eddie and Loren go upstairs and change. Loren changes into hot pink shorts that say "music" in black with a black cami to match that has hot pink music keys. Eddie changes into a pair of sweatpants.)_

_(They both go to bed and are holding each other in their arms.)_

_**Loren's thoughts: **__I'm so glad that Eddie and I can do this. He isn't trying to get me to do something I'm not ready for. And that is one of the many reasons why I love him. I like how we can just be silent in each others arms, but it not being weird. I can't wait to be his wife! I wonder when he wants to get married... I want to have our wedding at "our spot" but I don't want to share it with anyone else. Not even Mel. Maybe we will get married at the beach... I don't know. I will have to talk about it with him tomorrow._

_(Eddie interrupted her thoughts.)_

Eddie: What are you thinking about Lo?

_(Eddie is looking straight at Lo. His eyes locked with hers.)_

Loren: Our wedding.

Eddie: Me to. When do you want it?

Loren: Well I was thinking about spring? I know it's a long time away, but the weather will be nice and it will give us time to plan.

Eddie: That sounds perfect. _(Eddie leans down and kisses Loren's forehead.) _

_(Loren snuggles as close to Eddie's chest as she could. Eddie wraps his arms around Loren tighter to pull her closer.)_

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you to.

_(Loren and Eddie fall asleep like that.)_

***Next morning**

_(Eddie is in bed next to Loren on his laptop when Loren wakes up.)_

Loren: Hmm. What time is it? _(Loren than stretches and rubs her eyes.)_

Eddie: _(Eddie looks down at her and kisses her on the lips then pulls away.)_ 11:08.

Loren: Ugh! Why did you let me sleep in so late!

Eddie: You're cute when you sleep.

Loren: Only when I sleep? _(Loren remembers saying this to him when she went to his parents beach house.)_

Eddie: No. _(He chuckles from remembering to.) _

_(Loren jumps out of bed and looks at herself in the mirror. Her bra was showing, and her hair was all messed up.)_

Loren: How can you think I look cute when I look like this?!

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Loren doesn't realize how hot and pretty she is. Her bra is showing, and to her her hair is messed up, but I think she looks perfect to me._

Loren: Have you seen the box with all my shirts?

Eddie: No. Did you check over there? _(Eddie points to a series of boxes on the other side of the room.)_

Loren: Yes! I can't find the box anywhere and all my other shirts are dirty!

Eddie: Why don't you just wear one of my shirts?

Loren: Really? _(She lifts her eyebrow questioningly.)_

Eddie: Yeah. Go pick one out.

Loren: Okay.

_(Loren picks out a Eddie Duran t-shirt and goes into the bathroom and changes. She is wearing white skinny jeans with the back and white Eddie Duran shirt tied into a crop-top. She is wearing black knee high boots with a 3 inch heel. and white feather earrings.)_

_(Loren walks out of the bathroom.)_

Eddie: Wow. You look great! Are we going somewhere?

Loren: Nope. I am! I'm meeting Mel up for lunch and then we are going shopping on Melrose Ave.

Eddie: Sounds like fun. _(Eddie is now pouting.)_

Loren: What's wrong rockstar?

Eddie: Nothing... I just wanted to spend the day with you...

Loren: Well we can spend time together after I go shopping for some tops. Okay? I mean I don't want to be walking around in your shirts all the time!

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: I have to go. Bye. _(Loren goes and gives him a kiss on the lips.)_

Eddie: Do you need any money?

_(Loren was a little surprised by that and Eddie could tell.)_

Eddie: Anything that is mine is yours Lo. We are getting married! My money is yours. I trust you.

Loren: Aw! You are so sweet, but I have enough. Thanks for caring though! Well I really do have to go because Mel is gonna get upset!

Eddie: Okay bye. _(Eddie gives Loren a quick peck on her nose.)_ Love you!

Loren: Love you to.

_(Loren moves away from him and grabs her purse and heads out the door.)_****

What did you guys think? It took me about two hours to write! I have to get back to school now sadly... Any way R&R and tell me what you think! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I won't be writing so much because I have school I need to get done. I'm taking a break from it though. Anyways... Enjoy!**

Recap:  
Loren: I have to go. Bye. (Loren goes and gives him a kiss on the lips.)  
Eddie: Do you need any money?  
(Loren was a little surprised by that and Eddie could tell.)  
Eddie: Anything that is mine is yours Lo. We are getting married! My money is yours. I trust you.  
Loren: Aw! You are so sweet, but I have enough. Thanks for caring though! Well I really do have to go because Mel is gonna get upset!  
Eddie: Okay bye. (Eddie gives Loren a quick peck on her nose.) Love you!  
Loren: Love you to.  
(Loren moves away from him and grabs her purse and heads out the door.)

Story:

*Melrose Ave clothing store

Loren: What do you think of this skirt Mel?

_(Loren held out a short light blue skirt that had hot pink lines running across it.)_

Mel: Cute! Oh my god! You HAVE to try this on!

_(Mel is holding out a yellow with a hi/low skirt. It is sleeveless and is buttoned down until the waist. The skirt flows a little bit. The dress is silky.)_

Loren: Oh my god Mel! That dress is gorgeous!

Mel: Well go try it on!

Loren: I will once I pick out a few things! Oh my god Mel come here!

Mel What?!

Loren: This dress would be perfect for the dinner party on Sunday! It would look great on you!

Mel: You think? I guess I could try it on. _(Mel has a big smile on her face.)_

_(The dress is long and colorful. It is light blue with stripes of different colors going down the shirt. It is puffy in the skirt and tight in the top. The dress is strapless.)_

_(Loren and Mel both try on the clothes an hour later.)_

***Four hours later at Eddie's penthouse**

_(Loren was trying to open up the front door but she was laughing. She finally opened the door and she and Mel walked in. Eddie was watching Tv.)_

Mel: I wish could've seen it. She would've been so proud of you.

Loren: I know right!

Eddie: Hey guys. I thought you went shopping.

Loren: We did. Jeffrey is bringing my bags up.

Eddie: Okay. Well I'm gonna head out and see Papa Max and leave you two alone to talk and hang out.

Loren: Aw thanks babe! Is it okay if Mel sleeps over tonight?

Eddie: Sure. Love ya bye! _(Eddie walks out the door and heads to Nora's and Max's house.)_

***Nora and Max's house**

_(Nora heard a knock on the door and went to go get it.)_

Nora: Hey Eddie! Come on in. Max went out to go get some milk, but he should be back soon.

Eddie: Thanks Nora. So how have you been?

Nora: I've been good. Max and I have been working on the house. What about you? What have you been up to lately?

Eddie: I'm good. I've mostly been writing and hanging out with Loren. She went shopping with Mel today. Mel is also spending the night.

Nora: Oh boy. Looks like you are going to have a great night. _(Nora is joking around. Eddie laughs.)_

Eddie: Well I called Ian and I'm picking him up on my way home.

Nora: Sounds like fun.

_(The front door opens.)_

Max: Hey Eddie! _(He and Eddie do the guy hug thing.)_

Eddie: Hey Pops.

Max: What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with you fiance?

Eddie: She just got back from shopping with Mel. Mel is gonna spend the night.

_(Max laughs.)_

***1 hour later Eddie and Ian arrive at the penthouse when they heard screaming inside.**

_(Eddie quickly opens the door and runs to Loren.)_

Eddie: What's wrong Lo?

Loren: Ryan Gosling's Abs!

_(Ian and Mel started laughing when they saw Eddie's annoyed face.)_

Eddie: Well I bet his abs aren't as good as mine!

Mel: Well Lo would be the only one to know. Why don't you show us your abs Rockstar?

Ian: Yeah why don't you?

Loren: Just take my word for it okay guys? He's mine! _(Loren runs over to Eddie and puts her arms around him.)_

Eddie: Well do you think they're better than Ryan Gosling's?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Good. _(Eddie joins Loren on the floor with his arms around her and her head rested on his shoulder. Eddie has his legs spread out. Ian and Mel are sitting on the couch.)_

Mel and Loren: AH!

Ian: Ugh. What do girls see in him?

Mel: He is almost a greek god! I mean look at him!

_(Eddie and Loren are whispering to each other.) _

_Loren: I think you are a greek god._

_Eddie: Well than you are a greek goddess. _

_(Loren giggles.)_

*** 1 hour later the movie ended**

Ian: Do you want to go out for drinks Eddie?

Eddie: Nah. If you want something we have wine.

Ian: No thanks. I'm in the mood for a beer.

Mel: Me to.

Loren: MEL!

Mel: I'm just kidding! Oh and since when do you drink wine?

Loren: I never said I did!

Mel: Well Eddie said "we" not "he."

Loren: Okay fine we had wine once after graduation! I only had about one glass!

Mel: Okay shut up Lo. I'm only teasing! No need to get crazy on me!

Loren: Okay fine.

Eddie: Oh I forgot to ask you Lo, but do you want wine at our wedding?

Loren: That's up to you.

_(Eddie smiles down at Loren.)_

Eddie: Okay.****

So what did you guys think? Love? Hate? R&R PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I won't be posting for a few days after this chapter because I'm going to Disney for a few days with my best friend Elisa tomorrow. Anyway enjoy :)**

**Recap:**  
**Mel: Okay shut up Lo. I'm only teasing! No need to get crazy on me!**  
**Loren: Okay fine.**  
**Eddie: Oh I forgot to ask you Lo, but do you want wine at our wedding?**  
**Loren: That's up to you.**  
**(Eddie smiles down at Loren.)**  
**Eddie: Okay.**

**Story:**

***Mel and Loren are sitting on the living room floor eating chips and popcorn while talking**

Mel: I think I might want to break up with Adam.

Loren: Wait! What?!

Mel: Well... I like someone else.

Loren: WHO?!

Mel: Not now!

_(Mel looks over to Eddie who didn't even hear her even though he is just a few feet away. He is too engrossed with his phone.)_

Loren: Eddie isn't paying attention! Now tell me!

Eddie: Huh? What about me?

Loren: Nothing. Just go back to playing with your phone okay?

Eddie: Okay...

_(Eddie goes back to his phone.)_

Loren: Tell me!

Mel: Okay fine! I like... Ian!

Loren: WHAT?! _(Little did Loren know Eddie looked up from his phone.)_ YOU LIKE IAN?!

Mel: Shut up Lo. Eddie is gonna hear you!

Eddie: Too late Mel.

_(Eddie has a HUGE smile on his face. Meanwhile Mels face is pretty red.)_

Mel: LO! You're gonna pay!

_(Loren is smiling.)_

Loren: Now now Mel. I think I was just getting you back for some things that you have done.

Mel: Oh yeah and what would those things be?

_(Loren looks at Eddie's curious face and then Mel's satisfied face.)_

Eddie: Yeah what things have Mel done to you?

_(Loren glares at Mel.)_

Loren: Things.

Mel: Why don't you tell him about last time we were at the mall?

_(Loren is blushing and has her head in her hands.)_

Loren: Shut up Mel!

Eddie: What did she do Mel?

Mel: Okay so we were shopping and...

_(Mel was cut off my Loren's hand covering her mouth.)_

Loren: It's really nothing...

Eddie: Come on! Please tell me!

Loren: Fine. Okay so Mel and I went to the mall. Mel blackmailed me by saying she was gonna send a video she had of me singing to everyone at the school if...

Mel: Go on!

Loren: If I didn't sit at the food court with a cardboard version of you and tell you all my secrets... The song wasn't done yet...

Mel: I have a video if you wanna see it Eddie!

Loren: Don't you think you've done enough Mel?

Mel: Fine. I'm sorry Eddie.

Eddie: Aw. It would have been so funny! _(Eddie says this jokingly.)_

_(Loren punches him playfully.)_

Eddie: Ow! Can I at least hear the song?

Loren: No.

Eddie: Whyyyy? _(Eddie is now pouting.)_

Loren: Because I said so. I'm going to go to bed. It's late.

Mel: It's only 2:27! _(A.m.)_

Loren: I know! It's late! _(Loren starts walking.)_ Are you coming Eddie? _(Loren says this over her shoulder.)_

Eddie: Yeah I'll be up in a minute.

Loren: Okay.

_(Loren changes into a silky white nightgown.)_

_(Eddie comes up five minutes later to see Loren on her laptop.)_

Eddie: I thought you were tired?

Loren: I mostly wanted to spend some alone time with you.

_(Loren smiles.)_

Eddie: Well I'm gonna change.

Loren: Okay.

_(Eddie goes and changes into sweatpants. Just as he comes out of the bathroom Loren starts laughing.)_

Eddie: What's so funny?

Loren: Well I just found out I'm pregnant.

Eddie: Is there something you want to tell me Lo? (Eddie gives her a look.)

Loren: Well I am according to Seventeen.

Eddie: Haha. They make up stuff like that all the time.

Loren: Yeah I know...

_(Eddie crawls into bed and Loren and Eddie start cuddling and eventually both of them fall asleep.)_

***11:32 AM next morning at Eddie and Loren's penthouse**

_(Nora and Max walk into the penthouse.)_

Nora: I'm gonna go look upstairs okay?

Max: Okay.

_(Nora walks upstairs and see's Loren and Eddie sleeping in each other's arms.)_

_**Nora's thoughts:**__ Aw! They are so perfect for eachother! They look SO cute right now. I have to take a picture of them! (Nora pulled out her camera and took a picture of them sleeping in each other's arms.) Should I walk Loren and Eddie up? I guess I should._

Nora: Loren, sweetie, it's time to wake up!

Loren: Five more minutes mom!

_(Eddie then wakes up and walks out of the room to join his dad.)_

Max: Morning sleepy head.

Eddie: Don't talk to me. I don't talk in the morning until I have coffee.  
Max: Well there is a cup of coffee on the counter.

Eddie: Thanks. Ugh! I'm so tired! I didn't get much sleep. Mel slept over and she and Loren talked until about 3. I waited for Loren to go to bed...

Max: Oh. Do you want lunch?

Eddie: Dad, lets not start skipping meals okay? Let me start with breakfast. The most important meal of the day.

Max: Okay.

Eddie: I'm gonna go check on Loren.

Max: Eddie I think she's fine.

Eddie: I know. I just want to go say good morning. _(Eddie is smiling like crazy.)_

Max: Okay.

_(Eddie goes upstairs to see Nora fighting with Loren.)_

Loren: Five more minutes!

Nora: No! Get up now!

Loren: No!

_(Nora lifted her hands up in defeat.)_

Eddie: Why don't you go downstairs? I know just how to wake her up.

Nora: Okay thanks Eddie. _(Nora goes over and gives Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek.)_

_(Eddie goes over to Loren and starts kissing her up and down her neck knowing that she is ticklish.)_

_(Loren wakes up laughing.)_

Loren: S-s-s-stop it-t-t Eddiiieeeee! I can b-b-barley bre-e-ath!

_(Eddie stopped tickling her.)_

Eddie: Good your up.

(Eddie smiles and gives Loren a quick peck on the lips.)

**What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I had a blast at Disney! I'm hoping to go again in the fall. Anyway... Enjoy the new chapter!**

Recap: Loren: Five more minutes!  
Nora: No! Get up now!  
Loren: No!  
(Nora lifted her hands up in defeat.)  
Eddie: Why don't you go downstairs? I know just how to wake her up.  
Nora: Okay thanks Eddie. (Nora goes over and gives Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek.)  
(Eddie goes over to Loren and starts kissing her up and down her neck knowing that she is ticklish.)  
(Loren wakes up laughing.)  
Loren: S-s-s-stop it-t-t Eddiiieeeee! I can b-b-barley bre-e-ath!  
(Eddie stopped tickling her.)  
Eddie: Good your up.  
(Eddie smiles and gives Loren a quick peck on the lips.)

Story:

*Eddie and Loren's kitchen

Max: Look who's up.

_(Loren gave him a shy smile.)_

Loren: Yeah. _(Loren yawns.)_

_(Loren's phone starts ringing.)_

**Loren on the phone: **

_Loren: Hello?_

_Kelly: Can you stop by?_

_Loren: Yeah. Give me an hour okay?_

_Kelly: Okay. I have a songwriter that I want you to meet. _

_Loren: Okay. I'm not sure though Kelly. I don't want to be one of those singers who is only known for their voice..._

_Kelly: I know. Just try the song out okay?_

_Loren: Fine. Bye Kelly._

_Kelly: Bye Loren. _

***End of phone call**

_(An hour later Loren had taken a shower and got dressed and then she and Eddie left.)_

_(Loren is wearing a light blue sleeveless blouse that ties in the front with boyfriend shorts and combat boots.)_

***Eddie and Loren in the car**

Eddie: So why does Kelly want you at the office?

Loren: She wants me to try a song from that songwriter that I had a meeting with a while ago.

Eddie: Oh. _(Eddie seems a little bit upset by this.)_

Loren: What's wrong Eddie?

Eddie: Nothing. It's just that I feel like Kelly's trying to turn you into something you're not.

Loren: I know. I'm going to give her one last chance okay?

Eddie: Okay.

_(Eddie and Loren get to the office and walk in.)_

Loren: Hey Kelly!

Eddie: Hey Kel.

Kelly: Hey Loren, Eddie. Why don't we go into the office?

Loren: Okay.

_(They all walked in the office.) _

Kelly: Okay so Loren I want you to sing this for me okay?

_(Loren looks over the sheet that Kelly gave her.)_

Loren: I'll try it okay? But I'm not sure if I will use it for my album.

Kelly: okay. I'm going to put a beat on for you. Start singing after three seconds okay?

Loren: Okay.

_(Kelly puts on music.)_

***Loren singing**

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and_

_He got what he needs to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question chicks like oh._

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She's got everything you can't pass it [dirty version: "She's blowing your mind with her asset"]_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,_

_Instant classic boys like oh._

_[Pre-chorus (dirty version):]_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us touching like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_[Pre-chorus (clean version):]_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us chilling like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us chilling like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_[Chorus:]_

_He said girl you winnin'_

_She said boy where you've been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He do everything to get with her_

_He say anything to convince her._

_Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_

_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he do she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked lovin' like oh._

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_One night with you, for just one day with you,_

_All the things we could do,_

_Every day I think of_

_One night with you_

_no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we'd just get together_

_[Pre-chorus]_

_Uh, what you waitin' for?_

_[Chorus]_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

***Loren done singing**

Kelly: You did great Loren! That is so going on your album!

Eddie: No way is she putting that on her album!

Kelly: What's wrong with the song?!

_(Eddie looks at the sheets and starts saying a few bad lyrics.)_

Loren: Chill it guys! I'm the one who gets to chose right?! Well then let me!

_(Eddie walks over to Loren who is sitting on the desk. He is standing in between her legs.)_

Eddie: I'm sorry Lo. I need to stop trying to get caught up in your work...

Loren: It's okay.

Eddie: You're not planning on putting that song on your album right?

Loren: Um Eddie... Did you hear that song?! I would never in a million years put that on my album!

Kelly: You know what Loren! I'm done trying to help you form a career! You put down all my ideas, and you don't like my outfits!

Loren: What are you saying Kelly?!

Kelly: I'm dropping you as a client.

Loren and Eddie: WHAT?!

_(Jake walks into the office just as Eddie and Loren yelled.)_

Jake: What's going on in here?

Eddie: Kelly's dropping Loren as a client!

Jake: Why Kelly?

Kelly: Because I can't take it! All she does is bash what I think would be good for her!

Loren: Kelly, you are a great manager, it's just that I don't want to be some punk rock star! I just want to be me! Not a bit edgier!

Kelly: Well I've had it! I tried making an image for you, but you don't like it! You will never make it in this business! You should just go back to the Valley and being a dumb boring girl! You know Jake didn't even want you to be signed at first! I almost got fired for signing you!

Jake: That's enough Kelly!

_(Loren runs out of the room crying.)_

Eddie: Look at what you did Kelly!

Kelly: Look Eddie I didn't...

_(Kelly was cut off my Eddie.)_

Eddie: Just don't. I have to go Jake. See ya later okay?

Jake: Okay.

_(Eddie left to go find Loren.)_

_(Eddie found Loren in the car crying. He opens up his door and sits down.)_

Eddie: You okay?

Loren: How could she say all those things?!

Eddie: I know. You do know all those things she said aren't true right?

Loren: I know, but still. The fact that she said them hurts!

Eddie: I understand that. Do you want to go eat? Get your mind off things...

Loren: Hmmm. As tempting as that sounds I would much rather do this...

_(Loren leans in and kisses Eddie and of course it turns into an intense make out session.)_

_(Ten minute later they wind up in the back seat with Loren on top of Eddie when she pulls away.)_

Eddie: What's wrong Lo? _(Eddie sound's worried.)_

Loren: I'm sorry Eddie, but I'm not ready... At least not in the back of your car.

Eddie: Okay. _(Eddie smiles and gives Loren a quick peck on the lips.)_ I completely understand.

Loren: I love you SO much Eddie. _(Eddie sits up with Loren on his lap facing him and pulls her a little bit closer to him.)_

Eddie: I love you to Mrs. Loren Duran. _(Eddie whispers in her ears.)_

Loren: Hmm... I could get used to that. _(Loren smiles.)_

Eddie: You know what I like the sound of?

Loren: Umm... Kissing me? _(Loren leans in with a smile and is about to kiss Eddie when she jumps off his lap and opens the door to the car and get's into the front seat.)_

Eddie: UGH!

_(Loren just smiles at him from the front seat.)_

Loren: How about we go get some food?

Eddie: Okay. How about we go get some sandwiches and chips and head back to our spot?

Loren: That sounds great.

_(Loren smiles at him and Eddie gets out of the car and goes into the drivers seat and starts to drive.) _

_(Eddie and Loren get to the sandwich take out place. Both of them get out of the car hand in hand.) _

_(Eddie opens the door for Loren.)_

Eddie: After you my lady._ (Eddie flashes her his rockstar smile.)_

Loren: Aw! Thanks babe.

_(Eddie walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.) (Btw Loren was ahead of him so she isn't facing him.)_

Eddie: Anything for you Mrs. Duran. _(Eddie is whispering in her ear.) (Eddie starts kissing her neck because he knows she is ticklish there.)_

_(Loren is laughing very hard.)_

Loren: Eddiiee! Stop! I can barely breath!

Person: What are you doing Eddie?!****

Who do you think it is?! I will post another chapter soon. Maybe tonight... I don't know yet... So guess who you think it is! I think you all know... But still... I needed some sort of cliffhanger... I made this chapter long for all of you. I'm so glad it's the weekend! I haven't written anything for a week! Until next time! Oh and by the way the song is He said She said by Ashley Tisdale :)


	17. Chapter 17

Eyo! Okay so my family and I were talking about old creepy shows that my brother and I used to watch, and I remembered Boohbah! Who here remembers Boohbah?! Anyways here's a new chapter!

Recap:

(Eddie and Loren get to the sandwich take out place. Both of them get out of the car hand in hand.)

(Eddie opens the door for Loren.)

Eddie: After you my lady. (Eddie flashes her his rockstar smile.)

Loren: Aw! Thanks babe.

(Eddie walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.) (Btw Loren was ahead of him so she isn't facing him.)

Eddie: Anything for you Mrs. Duran. (Eddie is whispering in her ear.) (Eddie starts kissing her neck because he knows she is ticklish there.)

(Loren is laughing very hard.)

Loren: Eddiiee! Stop! I can barely breath!

Person: What are you doing Eddie?!

Story:

Person: Eddieee! Stop that! You're mine! Get away from the teeny bopper!

Eddie: Leave us alone Chloe. _(Eddie turns to Loren and starts to whispering to her.)_ Do you want to go somewhere else?

Loren: Oh no. Let's not let some vindictive loser drive us away. _(Loren says this out loud.)_

Chloe: What did you say?! You little...

_Chloe was cut off by Eddie._

Eddie: That's enough Chloe I mean Cynthia or whatever you're name is!

Chloe: So you would rather be with this teenbopper?!

Eddie: YES! She is ten times better as a person than you will ever be! I love LOREN!

Chloe: But Eddieee!

_Chloe was cut off by Loren._

Loren: Listen to yourself Chloe! Do you even realize how pathetic you sound? Going after someone who you never even loved!

Chloe: Shut up Valley girl!

Eddie: Don't talk to her like that! I really think that you should leave Chloe.

Chloe: Ugh fine! But this isn''t over!

Eddie: Yes it is!

Loren: Oh and Chloe?

Chloe: What?!

Loren: Don't let the door hit you on you're way out.

_Lorem smirked at Chloe._

Chloe: UGH!

_Chloe left the sandwich shop._

Eddie: I'm gonna go order. Why don't you go take a seat while I wait for the food? Than we can head to our spot. Oh and by that was really sexy the way you where strong and stood up to her.

**(A very true hher would get where this is coming from!)**

Loren: Okay. Oh and thanks. You really should see me benchpress.

_Loren winks at Eddie_

_Eddie gives Loren a quick peck on the lips before going in line for their food._

_Ten minutes later Eddie and Loren head out to their spot._

***In the car**

Eddie: So I was thinking that maybe we could do something fun after we eat.

Loren: Like what?

Eddie: I don't know... Something really fun though. Jake has had us work really hard lately and we just need a break...

Loren: Yeah he has...

_Eddie all of a sudden got a great idea!_

Eddie: What if we took a trip?

Loren: Were?

Eddie: Anywhere...

Loren: Well what about Miami? Didn't you have a concert there on your last tour?

Eddie: Yeah I did... You do know it's more of a party place right?

Loren: Yeah I know.

Eddie: Well if you want to go than we can go.

_Eddie takes his hand off of the steering wheel to kiss Loren's hand._

Loren: You are the best finance a girl could ever have!

Eddie: You are the best finance a _rockstar_ could have!

Loren: Awww! I love you!

Eddie: I love you to. And I mean what I said. You really are the best. You don't want me for my money, fame, or just because I'm "Eddie Duran." You just see me as Eddie. A normal guys.

Loren: Yeah... Well you know sometimes it's kinda hard to think of you as normal when you have girls coming from left and right trying to kiss you! I just want to scream and them that you're gorgeous lips are mine!

Eddie: Haha. I bet you had a lot of guys chasing ya when you were still in school!

Loren: Nope... Well one... He was kinda annoying... He kept showing up at my school! Ugh. He was the one that had girls chasing after him!

_Eddie pretends to be hurt._

Eddie: I thought you thought it was cute when I showed up at your school!

_Loren smiles wide._

Loren: Oh stop it... You know I loved it!

_Eddie smiles_

Eddie: Yeah I know...

_Eddie and Loren finally get to their spot and got out of the car and walked up the hill._

Loren: Wow. It really is pretty up here.

Eddie: Yeah. I always feel like I can forget about everything bad when I'm up here.

Loren: What bad things are going on right now?

_Loren sounded concerned._

Eddie: It's just that, everytime something really good happens for us, Chloe comes along and has to push us down. I really hate her. I wish she would just stay away from us!

Loren: Yeah.. I know how you feel... She really is always trying to bring us down. She says she loves you when all she wanted you for was your money and fame...

Eddie: I just wish she would go away!

Loren: Me to... Can we just switch the subject?

Eddie: Sure. So who do you want to invite to the wedding?

Loren: Hm... I was thinking of inviting Mel, My mom, and maybe Tyler, Oh and Cam!

_Eddie looked very shocked._

_Loren laughed when she saw Eddie's face._

Loren: I'm only joking about Tyler and Cameron! You are so convincing. You know I never pegged you to be the jealous type...

Eddie: I-I-I I wasn't jealous. Just a little shocked...

Loren: Sure you were...

_Loren has a big grin on her face._

Eddie: I was! Anyways... I have a song I want to show you if it's okay?

Loren: I would love to hear it!

Eddie: Okay.

_Eddie smiles as he gets up and walks to the car to get out his song book and guitar ._

_Eddie walks back and sits next to Loren._

Eddie: Okay so I wrote this song for you. It has more of an upbeat rhythm like my old music. I do mean what I wrote though.

_Loren just smiles back at Eddie as he starts singing._

***Eddie singing**

_You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it_

_(You're beautiful, beautiful, you should know it)_

_I think it's time, think it's time that you show it_

_You're beautiful, beautiful_

_Go go go_

_Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?_

_Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back_

_We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that_

_So DJ bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

_'Cuz all around the world people want to be loved (yeah)_

_'Cuz all around the world they're no different than us (no)_

_All around the world people want to be loved_

_All around the world they're no different than us_

_All around the world_

_All around the world_

_You're crazy girl, crazy girl, you should know it_

_(You're crazy girl, crazy girl, don't control it)_

_Light it up, light it up, so explosive_

_You're crazy girl (yeah yeah)_

_Baby what you doin', where you at, where you at?_

_Why you actin' so shy? Holdin' back, holdin' back_

_We're not the only ones doin' it like that, it like that_

_So dj bring that, bring that, bring that, bring that back_

_All around the world people want to be loved (yeah)_

_All around the world they're no different than us (no)_

_All around the world people want to be loved_

_All around the world they're no different than us_

_All around the world_

_Yeah_

_Okay_

_Once again_

_(All around the world)_

_The dynamic duo is back at it_

_I love everything about you, you're imperfectly perfect_

_Everyone's itching for beauty, but just scratchin' the surface_

_Lost time is never found, can the DJ please reverse it_

_In life we pay for change, let's make every second worth it_

_Anything can work if you work it when people say you don't deserve it_

_Then don't give in, 'cuz hate may win some battles, but love wins in the end_

_You shine just like the sun while the moon and the stars reflect your light_

_Beauty revolves around you_

_It's only right that..._

_All around the world people want to be loved_

_All around the world they're no different than us_

_All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)_

_All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)_

_All around the world (all around the world people wanna be loved)_

_All around the world (all around the world they're no different than us)_

_All around the world_

***Eddie done singing**

Eddie: So what do you think?

_Loren surprised Eddie when she started to kiss him intensely._

_Eddie pulled away ten minutes later before things went any further._

Eddie: So I guess you liked it?

_Loren just smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. _

_I can't tell whether she's ready or not... I don't want to pressure her. I can wait as long as she needs me to. This is also not the place. I can tell that if I hadn't pulled away we may not have our clothes on right now. I love Loren. I can wait as long as she needs._

_Why did he pull away?! I feel like such an idiot! I kind of threw myself at him and he made it seem like he doesn't want me! Maybe he doesn't! No stop it Loren! You know he loves you!Maybe he just isn't the one who's not ready... UGH! I hate the shirt he is wearing! It shows his muscles off in all the right ways! It makes me just want to rip it off of him!_

_Eddie interpreted Loren's thought._

Eddie: So whatcha thinkin about Lo?

_Loren blushed. Eddie than could kind of tell what she was thinking about._

Loren: Uh, um, nothing really. Just thinking about how it's really pretty up here. What about you rockstar? What were you thinking about?

_Eddie flashes Loren his sexy rockstar smile_

Eddie: Just thinking about you. The soon to be Mrs. Duran!

Loren: Aw. You really are a sweetheart!

_Loren leans forwards and gives Eddie a quick but sweet kiss full of passion._

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? R&R to let me know!**


End file.
